Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In a customer's data center deployment, a variety of application programming interface calls may be used. In general, when transferring from one data center to another, it may be useful to know which application programming interface calls in use at the origin data center may be available at the destination data center, and which application programming interface calls may not be available. In general, it may be difficult to determine which application programming interface calls may be in use at the origin data center.